Survivor Overstepping 4 - Heroes VS Villains
Survivor Overstepping 4 is the 20th season of the series. The format of the season is Heroes Vs Villains and features all stars. For this season, contestants will be decided into two even tribes, but will be known that they will be decided into new tribes, based on their attributes gave at the start of the season. Those attributes are : Social, Strategic & Strong. Twists *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' - There will be Hidden Immunity Idol used in this season. It can be used in order to negate votes and it is valid until the Final 5. *'Social vs Strategic vs Strong:' - At the start of the game, each person will individually get attributed one of those social threat. At some point of the game, those people would eventually merge into new tribes based on those. *'Secret Note:' - On day 1, all contestants were divided into two groups, Heroes and Vilains, but they knew they would evantually change tribes as they picked a bootle whom indicated the day they would go to their final tribe. This twist result in a controversial way with Judy being alone in the Sada camp at day 9 against height people on the Acoua tribe and seven people on the Dapani tribe. Changes Castaways Episode Summaries Voting History } | align="left"|Belinda |— | | |— |— |— | | | | | | | | | | | |— |rowspan="3" colspan="3" |Finalists |- | | align="left"|Robert |— | | |— | | |— |— | | | | | | | | | | |- | | align="left"|Tiago | |colspan="2"|— |— | |— |colspan="2"|— |— | | | | | | | | |— |- | | align="left"|Andhei | |colspan="2"|— |— | |— |colspan="2"|— |— | | | | | | | | |colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="3" |- | | align="left"|Eric | |colspan="2"|— |— |— |— | | |— | | | | | | | |colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="3" |- | | align="left"|Mark | |colspan="2"|— |— | | |— |— | | | | | | | |colspan="3" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="3" |- | | align="left"|Eamon |— | | |— |— |— | | |— | | | | | |colspan="4" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="3" |- | | align="left"|Morena |— | | |— |— |— |colspan="2"|— |— | | | | |colspan="5" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="3" |- | | align="left"|Michael |— | | |— |— |— | | |— | | | |colspan="6" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="3" |- | | align="left"|Cory |— | | |— |— |— | | |— | | |colspan="7" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="3" |- | | align="left"|Johanan | |colspan="2"|— |— | | |colspan="2"|— |— | |colspan="8" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="8" |- | | align="left"|David | |colspan="2"|— |— | | |colspan="2"|— | |colspan="9" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="3" |- | | align="left"|Robby | |colspan="2"|— |— |— |— | | |- | | align="left"|Darcy |— | | |— |— | |- | | align="left"|Benj | |colspan="2"|— |— | |- | | align="left"|Judy |— | | | |- | | align="left"|Anthony |— | | |- | | align="left"|Marian | |- | colspan="30" align="left"|'Notes:' |}